Cellular phones, PDAs, BLACKBERRYs® from Research in Motion, wireless computers, handheld computers and the like are becoming increasingly prevalent in today's society. The uses for such devices include both business uses as well as personal uses. Only a few years ago, wireless devices were relatively limited in use, but today a single wireless device may incorporate features to allow functions such as, for example, cellular communication, internet access, text messaging, credit purchases, bank account access, television viewing, computing, video gaming, navigation information, and the like.
With the increase in consumer use of wireless devices over multiple functions, the need for those devices to operate over multiple radio frequency bandwidths also has increased. Thus, it is not uncommon for wireless devices to incorporate antennas for various frequency bands such as ISM band, Bluetooth band, GPS band, 802.11 band, other cellular bands and the like.
While users of wireless devices are demanding that wireless devices be more versatile and perform more functions, they are concurrently demanding that the wireless devices become lighter, smaller, and generally more compact. Decreasing the size of the wireless device while increasing the number of functions is increasingly difficult. Moreover, to accommodate the increase in electronic components, the manufacturers are increasingly restricting the space available for radio frequency antennas. Thus, it would be desirous to develop improved antennas for one or more of the various wireless functions associated with today's wireless devices.